The Desire For More
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction - Les désirs de Jim Moriarty, de son enfance à Reichenbach. Rated T pour la violence envers les humains et les animaux, jurons, névrose, références à l'usage de la drogue, et Moriarty étant lui-même.
1. 1981

_Auteur : Hummingbird1759_

_Traductrice : Madison_

_Le lien de la fiction originale sera sur notre profil :)_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews que je transmettrai à l'auteur :)_

* * *

Âgé de quatre ans, Jimmy Moriarty joue dans le parc. Il creuse dans la terre à la recherche de vers de terre afin qu'il puisse les découper. Ils se tortillent de façons étranges quand il le fait, et c'est tellement drôle ! Il se demande pourquoi ils font ça, puis décide qu'ils doivent savoir qu'ils sont drôles _(Mais pourquoi s'arrêtent-t-ils ? Peut-être que je devrais essayer avec d'autres animaux_) Il montre à un autre garçon ce qu'il est en train de faire et ils s'amusent jusqu'à ce que la mère de l'autre garçon le voit.

"Colm Gallagher ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à jouer avec ce Moriarty !" Tandis qu'elle entraîne Colm au loin, elle murmure "Voilà pourquoi ce genre de personne ne devrait pas avoir d'enfants !"

Jimmy n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie, donc il retourne jouer. _(Cela reste drôle de jouer tout seul. Jouer avec une balle est stupide.)_ Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa mère l'appelle. Il tente de se cacher mais elle le trouve et le ramène à la maison en dépit de ses protestations.

Jimmy souhaite seulement jouer un peu plus longtemps.


	2. 1982

C'est une journée froide et humide à Dublin. La pluie, restée fine tout au long de la journée, se transforme en pluie torrentielle au moment où Jimmy commence à rentrer de l'école primaire. Jimmy n'a pas de parapluie, bien sur, et la pluie traverse son mince coupe-vent en quelques minutes. Tandis qu'il rentre péniblement dans l'appartement familial, ses chaussures chuintent à chacun de ses pas et il tremble.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il appelle sa mère, qui détourne brièvement son regard de la télévision pour ordonner à Jimmy de mettre des habits secs.

Jimmy sort de sa chambre, légèrement tremblant, et s'effondre à coté de sa mère, qui lui donne immédiatement un coup sur la tête pour lui avoir bloqué la vue et le renvoie dans sa chambre. Le garçon décide qu'il ne se manifestera plus.

Une heure plus tard, sa mère l'appelle pour diner, et l'estomac grondant, Jimmy ravale sa fierté. _(Peut-être qu'elle fait des hamburgers ! Ou de la pizza ! Ou des macaronis au fromage !)_ Ces illusions s'évaporent quand sa mère lui remet un bol en polystyrène dans les

mains. _(Pourquoi doit-on toujours manger de la soupe Pot Noodle ?)_ Son père lui dit d'arrêter de faire cette mine ou tout ce qu'il aura au diner sera une claque dans la tête.

Jimmy souhaite seulement manger de la nourriture décente.

* * *

NDL : _Pot Noodle_ est une marque anglaise de nouilles instantanées - le genre de nourriture que l'on ne mange que si l'on est trop pauvre pour se permettre autre chose (ou si on veut se rendre malade à cause du taux de sel)


	3. 1982, partie 2

Jimmy a un œil sur la télévision et l'autre sur la porte d'entrée. Il y a deux jours, sa mère est sortie et elle n'est pas rentrée depuis. Il pensait qu'elle allait au supermarché et essaya de la chercher là-bas, mais le vigile du magasin le jeta dehors car il n'avait pas d'adulte pour l'accompagner. Il a plu toute la journée, donc Jimmy pense qu'il est temps pour sa mère de rentrer à la maison maintenant, pour échapper à la pluie et au froid.

Le garçon entend une clé dans la serrure et commence à se réjouir. _(Ca y est ! Elle est la seule personne qui ramène de la nourriture ici)._ Ses espoirs s'évanouissent aussitôt qu'il voit son père. _(Pain rassis pour le dîner une fois de plus ce soir)_.

Son père fait quelques pas, grommelle et dépose un sac de soupe Pot Noodles sur la table. Il en extirpe un sachet et commence à faire bouillir de l'eau.

« Où est Maman ? »

Son père le gifle et dit « Ta mère ne reviendra pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que les gens font ». Son père grommelle à nouveau, et lance un regard à Jimmy signifiant « Arrête de parler tout de suite ou tu le regrettera »

Jimmy souhaite seulement savoir où sa mère ait allé.


	4. 1983

Un samedi après-midi, Jimmy rentre pour le dîner et ne trouve aucune nourriture dans la cuisine, et son père dans un état déplorable _(Comme toujours)._ Même s'il fait plutôt doux à l'extérieur, son père enfile une veste et dit à Jimmy de mettre sa capuche. Tous les deux marchent vers l'épicerie en silence. Quand ils arrivent, ils gardent leur capuche et se dirigent vers le rayon viande. Le père jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis prends un paquet de hot dogs, ouvre la fermeture éclair du blouson de son fils, place le paquet à l'intérieur de son blouson, et remet sa fermeture. Faisant signe au garçon de ne pas bouger, le père place quelques produits dans son propre blouson puis le referme. Le duo marche calmement vers la maison , chargés de la nourriture volée.

Après avoir mangé des hot dogs ce soir là, le père dit à Jimmy : « Ta mère est toujours furieuse quand je fais ça, mais Tesco possède beaucoup d'argent, et nous avions faim. On joue juste au Robin des bois. Et tu sais quelle est la première règle quand on joue au Robin des bois ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne te fais pas attraper. Si tu te fais surprendre à jouer au Robin des bois, tu vas en prison – et je ne te ferais pas sortir de là, car seuls les idiots vont en prison. »

Le père explique alors comment il évite de se faire prendre. Jimmy absorbe toutes ces informations il souhaite gagner à ce jeu.


	5. 1984

Âgé de sept ans, Jim Moriarty regarde par la fenêtre du train tandis qu'il passe à travers la campagne. Il pensait qu'il n'allait s'agir que d'une journée banale, mais à la place son père a jeté quelques unes de leurs affaires dans des valises et l'a emmené au ferry. Jim ne dit rien il sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas embêter le père quand il est grincheux. A la place, il est resté calme et a écouté ce que son père disait à l'homme derrière le guichet. _(Nous allons à un endroit appelé Holyhead, et les tickets sont pour un aller simple, donc nous ne reviendront pas ici.)_ Il se demande si Holyhead s'appelle ainsi car tout le monde habitant là-bas ont un trou dans la tête.

Quand ils arrivent à Holyhead, Jim essaye de trouver des personnes avec des trous dans leur tête, mais son père lui aboie d'avancer. Ils filent en ligne droite à la gare, où le père achète des allers simples pour Brighton.

Tandis que le train traverse Londres, le père se met enfin à parler. « Un jour, nous vivrons ici. Londres est l'endroit où les gens importants habitent. »

Jim jette des regards aux imposants buildings et les gens bien habillés progresser dans Euston. A ces yeux, tout lui semble tellement grandiose, et il décide qu'en effet les gens doivent être vraiment importants pour pouvoir vivre ici.

Jim souhaite seulement être important.


	6. 1984, partie 2

« Hey, le lutin ! »

Jim fait mine d'être fasciné par son plateau repas. (_Si je ne lève pas les yeux, peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas ici). _

Carl Powers et trois autres garçons se tiennent derrière la chaise de Jim. Carl lui lance un regard diabolique et ricane : « Qu'est-ce qu'il mange le lutin ? Des Lucky Charms ? »

Jim ne dit rien.

Le plus âgé des garçons réplique avec sarcasme « Le lutin est trop pauvre pour pouvoir manger des Lucky Charms ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mine d'or, lutin ? Papa a tout dépensé en whiskey ? »

Jim gronde « Non, il a acheté un matraque et il te frappe avec ! C'est comme ça que tu as eu toutes ces écœurantes rougeurs ! »

« Celui qui est écœurant ici c'est toi ! Je parie que c'est pour ça que ta mère s'est cassée ! Elle voulait que personne ne sache que son fils était un affreux petit lutin ! » Carl émet un rire moqueur, et les autres garçons se joignent à lui.

A cet instant, Mlle Brahms s'avance vers les garçons et leur ordonne d'aller s'asseoir. Quand ils prennent place à la table de Jim, elle approuve d'un sourire « C'est généreux de votre part de vous lier d'amitié avec Jim – ce n'est pas facile d'arriver dans un nouvel établissement. »

Après trente minutes d'insultes, Jim renverse ses épinards sur la tête de Carl et s'écris « Eh tout le monde, c'est la créature du marais* ! »

La cafétéria explose de rire. Jim se retrouve avec des ennuis, mais il s'en fiche il souhaite que tout le monde sache qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice :_

_Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les Lucky Charms sont une marque de céréales très populaire en Amérique, et donc en quelque sorts abordable pour les personnes de classes moyennes - ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jim._

_* Le terme original est Swamp Thing, personnage fictif d'une bande dessinée américaine - littéralement "Créature du marais"._


	7. 1985

Jim se cache derrière une haie. Il s'assoit et reste aussi calme que possible, espérant que Carl et ses amis s'ennuieront et trouveront quelqu'un d'autre à harceler. Tout à coup, il sent de la fourrure contre son bras et baisse les yeux pour découvrir que le chat des voisins l'a rejoint. L'animal le regarde et miaule avec espoir.

« Chut ! » lui siffle Jim.

« Meow ? »

« Tais-toi ! Ils arrivent ! » Il pince le nez et la bouche du chat pendant que Carl et son meilleur ami Bill passent devant la haie.

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? » dit Carl.

« Non. Peut-être qu'il s'est encore caché dans les ordures »

« Je vais les lui faire bouffer, ces ordures » maugrée Carl tandis que Bill et lui prennent la direction opposée à celle de la maison de Jim.

La voie étant libre, le garçon derrière la haie pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il jette un regard au chat. _(Il est mort ! Il y a cinq minutes il était vivant, et je l'ai tué. C'est génial !)._

Une semaine plus tard, Jim trouve un autre chat, l'emporte dans une ruelle et brise son cou juste pour voir s'il en est capable. L'animal mourant, une montée d'adrénaline se répand en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jim se sent grand et puissant. Il souhaite que ce sentiment dure pour toujours.


	8. 1985, partie 2

Nous sommes deux jours après Noël, et Jim est déprimé. Son père disait que Noël allait être meilleur cette année, mais ce n'était pas le cas. _(Je n'ai pas eu les livres que je voulais, il n'a pas neigé, et Papa a cramé le dîner). _

S'ennuyant, Jim se ballade devant les magasins. Il a déjà joué avec tout ses jouets des millions de fois, les autres enfants le détestent, et s'il essaye de voler encore quelque chose cette semaine, la police va l'attraper. _(Règle numéro un : ne te fais pas attraper.)_ Quand il atteint la boulangerie, l'odeur emplie ses narines et son estomac gronde. Il s'arrête à la vitrine et fixe toutes ces bonnes choses avec envie.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Jim se retourne et voit une élégante femme l'observant avec une mine préoccupée. « Non » renifle-t-il. « Ma mère est malade et elle voudrait vraiment un donut, mais nous n'avons pas d'argent et … »

Elle utilise son mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes du garçon et dit « Pauvre petit. Tient, va acheter quelque chose pour ta mère et toi. »

Le garçon baisse les yeux sur le billet de cinq livres. « Merci Madame ! » Il galope jusqu'à l'intérieur, achète une énorme brioche à la cannelle et la dévore dans l'allée derrière la boulangerie.

Enhardi, Jim tente à nouveau la supercherie au magasin de jouets et à l'épicerie, avec les mêmes résultats. Jim espère qu'obtenir de l'argent sera toujours aussi facile.


	9. 1986

Jim se sent courageux. Pendant les vacances d'été, Bill a déménagé, et Carl semble un peu moins arrogant sans lui. _(Billy était le seul qui s'énervait quand les gens se moquaient de l'eczéma de Carl). _Jim décide qu'il est temps de lui montrer qu'il n'a plus peur de lui. Il s'est mis à courir plus et à faire des pompes pour qu'il puisse être fort, et à l'heure du déjeuner, il met au défi Carl de le combattre.

« Très bien, lutin. Le parc, juste après les cours » raille Carl.

Après la fin des cours, une foule de leurs camarades se rassemble au parc. Jim réussi quelques bons coups, et sa petite taille lui permet d'esquiver Carl facilement. _(Je peux gagner ce combat !)_

Tout à coup, Carl saisit Jim au col. Horrifié, le petit garçon baisse les yeux et réalise que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol et commence à avoir le tournis. Il titube sur ses pieds et Carl le fait tomber.

Quand Jim se relève, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et y trouve une goutte de la salive de Carl. Les poings du garçon se serrent et son visage devient rouge. Son plus profond désir est la vengeance.


	10. Décembre 1986

Jim est en train de regarder les émissions de Noël à la télé quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le père ouvre et entre un homme dans un costume élégant.

"Patrick !" Dit l'homme, serrant la main de l'aîné des Moriarty. Inclinant la tête vers Jim, il demande "Petit frère ?"

"Non, c'est mon fils. Jim, dit bonjour."

Jim lève les yeux vers les habits couteux de l'homme avec un respect mêlé de crainte. "Bonjour" murmure-t-il.

L'homme en costume cligne des yeux, plutôt surpris qu'un homme aussi jeune que Patrick est un fils de neuf ans. "Très bien" dit-il. "Peu importe, voilà ta récolte" Dit-il, lui remettant un sac en papier.

Patrick regarde d'un air interrogateur l'intérieur du sac et dit "Hum ... Où est le reste ?"

"Tu sais que les patrons ont besoin de leur part. Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule avant qu'elle t'attire des ennuis" dit l'homme d'un ton sans réplique.

"Oui monsieur" répond-il d'une voix douce.

Après le départ de l'homme, Patrick se sert un verre de whiskey et râle à propos des patrons qui restent assis tout en fumant des cigares et qui s'attribuent tous les intérêts pendant que tous les autres risquent leur peau.

Jim se demande pourquoi son père n'est pas un patron et décide que son père doit être débile. _(Mais je ne le suis pas ! Je trompe les gens tout le temps!)_ Il se promet qu'un jour, il deviendra un patron.


	11. 1987

Jim s'assoit en face de la rue du Blackbird - le pub où le patron de son père vient prendre un verre - essayant de se faire remarquer. Pour lui, les chefs de gangs sont mieux que les stars de ciné. _(Les chefs possèdent tout l'argent, les vêtements les plus cools, et ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent!)_

Un des hommes aboie "Eh ! Gamin !"

Jim tourne la tête. "Oui ?"

Le gangster se met à flâner et passe à Jim un billet de cinq livres. "Surveille s'il y a des flics pendant les cinq prochaines minutes. Si tu en vois un arriver, chante « Fix It »de Jim'll"

Le garçon se tient au bord de la ruelle et parcours la rue à la recherche de la police. Il en voit un au bout de la rue et commence à chanter "Your letter was just the start of it, now you're a part of it …"

Le flic passe, ignorant le chant peu mélodieux du garçon. Dès que le flic tourne au coin, Jim arrête de chanter. Le gangster sort de la ruelle, lance un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que la voie est libre, puis sourit au garçon et lui remet quinze livres.

"C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?"

"Jim Moriarty"

"Moi c'est Vincent. Reviens demain, gamin, je pourrais avoir encore besoin de toi."

_(Quinze livres juste pour chanter et regarder s'il y a des flics! Wow!)_ Jim affiche un grand sourire en rentrant chez lui. Il espère qu'il pourra de nouveau aider les gangsters.


	12. 1988

Depuis à peu près six mois, Jim sert de guetteur pour les gangsters pendant qu'ils font leur "business". Quand Jim arrive au Blackbird aujourd'hui, il ne s'attend pas à faire autre chose. Pourtant, Vincent l'invite sur le porche arrière où tous les gangsters se sont rassemblés. Le parking a été vidé, et Ben, un des hommes du gang, attends avec un sourire suffisant au visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Nous avons un test pour toi, Jim. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est de faire un combat contre Ben, et tu feras partie de la bande. »

Ben a deux ans de plus et pèse au moins 10 kilos de plus que lui, mais Jim n'est pas un froussard. « Ok. »

Le premier coup de Ben envoie Jim au tapis, mais il se relève et commence à frapper comme un fou. Il n'est pas entièrement certain de ce qu'il se passe, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ben s'évanouit.

« C'est bon, ça suffit, gamin ! Tu marques le point ! » rugit Vincent. Il tend sa main à Jim et dit « Bienvenue dans la famille »

Un autre adulte murmure « Je n'aurais jamais espéré ça du fils de Moriarty. »

La bande entière – incluant Ben après qu'il se soit réveillé – sert la main de Jim pour le féliciter. Jusqu'à maintenant, Jim n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il était fier de lui. Il souhaite que les récompenses continuent.


	13. 1989

Jim erre à travers le parc un après-midi de printemps sans rien avoir à faire. Il n'y a plus, il en a finit avec ses obligations au Blackbird, et il n'a aucune intention de retourner chez lui avant le dîner. _(Peut-être que je vais trouver un chat ..)_

Tout à coup, deux paires de mains saisissent Jim par les bras et commencent à le trainer en arrière. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »

Les ravisseurs ignorent les protestations de Jim et après l'avoir traîné pendant une dizaine de mètres, le jettent sur le sol juste devant Carl Powers – ou plutôt, les chaussures de Carl Powers. _(Il se croit tellement cool grâce à ces chaussures. J'aimerais pouvoir lui botter le cul avec.)_

Carl rit au nez de Jim. « J'ai entendu dire que tu te croyais dans un gang, lutin. »

Jim fronce les sourcils en silence.

Carl fait signe aux autres garçons, qui frappent Jim aux côtes. « Je sais que tu mens. Aucun gang ne voudrait d'un maigrichon comme toi ! Tu inventes juste des histoires parce que ta vraie vie est pathétique ! »

Le plus âgé des garçons l'empoigne par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoue, psalmodiant « Où sont tes amis les gangsters maintenant ? »

Finalement, Carl abandonne Jim – qui porte son unique tee-shirt neuf – sur une pile d'excréments et s'en va, fier de son coup. Le désir le plus profond de Jim est de tuer Carl.


	14. 1989, partie 2

La plupart des gens ne le soupçonneraient pas, mais Jim aimait lire. Pas le genre de livres qu'il devait lire pour l'école, évidemment – si quelqu'un vous a dit de les lire, cela a du être ennuyant – mais quelques livres étaient intéressants. Ces temps-ci, le livre préféré de Jim est un à propos de poisons. _(La mort de Carl doit ressembler à une mort naturelle)._ La Belladonna serait trop évident, à cause des pupilles dilatées. Le Strychnine se verrait dans les analyses toxicologiques. Le Clostridium botulinim, cependant, ne le ferait pas – cela se métabolise trop rapidement.

Quand Jim apprend que Carl a une compétition de nage à Londres, il décide de faire le déplacement. L'équipe reste à un hôtel, et Jim attends jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en train de dîner avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort le tube de C. Botulinium qu'il a piqué à l'université. La bactérie vie dans un milieu ressemblant à un bouillon de poule, et prenant soin de couvrir son nez et sa bouche, Jim trempe à plusieurs reprises un coton-tige dans le bouillon puis dans la crème contre l'eczéma. Il replace le couvercle du tube et se glisse à l'arrière de l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, les cris se répandent en écho dans la piscine tandis que Carl se noie. Ne se faisant pas remarquer par la foule en panique, Jim se précipite vers les casiers à la recherche des chaussures de Carl. Il souhaite garder un trophée.


	15. 1989, partie 3

Jim gare des voitures et des motos pour une des fêtes d'un adulte du gang. Colin, un autre garçon du gang, se glisse à ses côtés et lui demande « Tu as entendu parler de Carl Powers ? »

Jim hausse les épaules. «Qu'il s'est noyé ? Oui. »

« Et bien », murmure-t-il, « J'étais à Londres quand c'est arrivé, et il y avait ce gamin qui disait que Carl ne s'était pas noyé par accident. Qu'il avait été tué.»

« Comment aurait-il pu être tué ? Il savait très bien nager. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce gamin est persuadé qu'il l'a été. » dit Colin sur un ton neutre. « Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de prévenir la police que quelqu'un avait tué Carl, et que le tueur avait volé ses chaussures. »

Les poils de la nuque de Jim se dressent, mais Jim la joue cool. « Tu as vraiment rencontré ce gamin, ou tu viens juste de tout inventer ? »

« Non, je te jure, c'est vrai ! Il est maigre, plutôt chic et il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. »

« Quel nom stupide. Je parie que c'est le plus grand taré de la Terre. »

_(Si Sherlock Holmes s'est rendu compte que le tueur a volé les chaussures de Carl, il peut se douter de comment est mort Carl et de qui voulait sa mort. Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et du coté des anges est un vrai problème.)_

Plus que tout, Jim souhaite trouver et vaincre Sherlock Holmes.


	16. Mai 1990

Colin organise une fête pendant que ses parents sont en vacances, et les garçons prennent un malin plaisir à vider le bar à alcools. Tandis que Jim s'éclate sur _Bad Dudes vs Dragon Ninja _sur la Nintendo, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et tout le monde regarde pour voir Ben entrer.

« Le vendeur de sucreries est là ! » braille Ben d'un air triomphant, et il distribue des petits sachets de poudre blanche.

Le plus âgé des garçons demande à Jim s'il veut en essayer un il hausse les épaules et répond « Ok ». _(Je vais peut-être enfin savoir pourquoi tout le monde veut tellement ce truc.)_

Quand Jim aspire la poudre dans son nez, il a la sensation que son esprit est embrumé et que sa vie est un film dont le son est désynchronisé par rapport aux images. _(Quel est l'intérêt ? Au moins l'alcool a bon goût.)_ Il ne souhaite plus jamais revivre cette expérience.


	17. Novembre 1990

La fête du Guy Fawkes Day se termine, et la plupart des adolescents sont inconscients. Jim et Ben sont les seuls éveillés et sobres.

« J'ai entendu que tu partais pour Londres demain » dit Jim.

« Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? répond l'autre garçon, surpris.

Jim hausse les épaules. « Peut importe, tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer ton business ici après ton départ … »

Ben ricane, « Et tu penses que _tu_ peux faire ça ? »

Le jeune garçon rétorque, « Et tu penses que l'un _d'eux_ en est capable ? Colin fume trop d'herbe pour gérer l'argent, et les autres vont aspirer tout le profit par leur nez. » Mais, se vante-t-il, « Je n'ai même pas touché à la cocaïne depuis cette seule fois au printemps ! Je vendrais plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! »

L'autre garçon l'étudie pendant un moment puis accorde à Jim un essai de deux semaines. Au début, les habitués de Ben se méfient de ce petit garçon irlandais, puis après avoir confirmés qu'il a des produits de bonne qualité, ils viennent en masse vers lui. Durant ces deux premières semaines de deal, Jim se fait plus d'argent qu'il n'en aurait jamais rêvé auparavant, et les chefs acceptent de le laisser continuer.

Se pavanant dans les rues dans son jean Benetton et ses lunettes Oakley, Jim se sent comme le roi du monde. Il décide qu'un jour, il _contrôlera_ le monde.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : _

_"Au Royaume-Uni, le soir du 5 novembre est fêté sous le nom de Guy Fawkes Night (également Bonfire Night ou Fireworks Night) par des feux de joie et des tirs de feux d'artifice._

_Traditionnellement, les enfants font une effigie de Guy Fawkes nommée le Guy, qui peut également représenter un personnage célèbre ou les malheurs de l'année. Ils la promènent de porte à porte pour demander « a penny for the Guy », et le soir on la brûle sur le feu de joie."_


	18. 1991

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ dans ma chambre ? » demande Jim, les yeux méfiants.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu as eu tout ces trucs ? Un lecteur CD, des jeans de marques, tous les CD de raps qui existent – est-ce que tu les as _tous_ volés ? » dit son père, incrédule.

« C'est pas tes affaires, le vieux » répond Jim, en bousculant son père.

Celui-ci rétorque « Eh ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père, le punk ! »

Jim chancelle sous l'effet de la claque de son père, puis ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il écrase son père contre le mur et grogne « Tu oublies, _Patrick, _que je suis plus fort que toi maintenant. C'est un combat que tu ne peux pas gagner. »

L'adolescent chasse sans ménagement son père dans le couloir et claque la porte derrière lui. Si son père découvre comment il gagne tout cet argent, il voudra sa part, et Jim ne peux pas se le permettre. Il veut tout pour lui seul.


	19. 1991, partie 2

La police a été trop près du trafic de Jim ces temps-ci pour qu'il soit tranquille. Pour avoir parlé avec les gangsters les plus âgés, Jim connaît les signes d'un démantèlement imminent, et plutôt que de s'asseoir et d'attendre que la police vienne ruiner tout son dur travail, Jim décide de les manipuler. Corrompre la police n'est pas (encore) une option, mais les duper en est une.

Un policier en civil s'approche de lui et demande à lui acheter de la drogue. Jim lui dit qu'il ne vend que des bonbons pour l'école, et ouvre la boîte de barres chocolatées à ses pieds. Satisfait, le policier s'en va. Lorsque l'agent est hors de vue, Jim enlève les chocolats de la boîte, y place quelques sachets de cocaïne et de marijuana, puis remet les chocolats par-dessus les sachets. Il prend alors la boîte et la ramène devant le Tesco en bas de la rue, où quelques gamins vendaient des bonbons.

Puis, Jim passe un appel anonyme à la police de Brighton, disant qu'un de ses camarades de classe vend plus que des barres chocolatées. La police examine le garçon et trouve la drogue de Jim. Le garçon est arrêté et la police se félicite de son coup.

Jim lève les yeux au ciel. (_Idiots.)_ Il aime l'argent, mais le deal de drogues n'est pas vraiment mentalement stimulant. Il souhaite un plus grand challenge.


	20. 1991, partie 3

Cela fait trois semaines que Jim a arrêté d'aller à l'école, et cela a été les meilleures semaines de sa vie. Il porte ce qu'il veut, va où il veut, et reste éveillé aussi tard qu'il veut. Les seules personnes à qui il a encore affaire sont sa clientèle, qui le paye, et les autres dealers, qui sont ordinaires mais tolérables.

Cet après-midi là, Jim est affalé sur le canapé, surfant sur internet lorsque son père rentre à la maison et aboie « Oh ! Jim ! Je viens d'avoir un appel du surveillant de ton école ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été en cours ? »

« Veux plus y aller » marmonne Jim sans relever les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Bon sang, même moi j'ai mon bac ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça a _tellement_ aidé dans ta carrière » réplique l'adolescent, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Je me fais plus d'argent en un jour que toi en une semaine ! »

« **Ca suffit ! **Tant que tu vivras dans ma maison, tu me traiteras avec respect ! » hurle Patrick.

«Très bien, grogne Jim et il se réfugie dans sa chambre. Il emballe ses affaires et s'en va au Blackbird, où il réussi à louer une chambre à son grand patron, en échange de plus de « missions ».

_(Patrick a 31 ans et est toujours au crochet des autres. Qui peut respecter ça ?)_ Plus que tout, Jim souhaite éviter de devenir comme son père.


	21. 1992

Agé de quinze ans, Jim Moriarty (Jim Donovan, 18 ans sur sa fausse carte d'identité) est assis au fond du bar, la mine renfrognée devant une pinte de bière blonde. Les autres garçons du groupe essayent de draguer des filles, envers qui Jim n'a aucun intérêt. Bien sur, il aime l'idée de marcher au milieu d'une soirée avec une belle fille à son bras et de rendre jaloux les autres hommes, mais cela s'arrête là. L'idée d'être aussi proche d'une autre personne le dégoute. Quelques hommes plus âgés l'ont en vue, pensant qu'il pourrait les préférer à la place, mais coucher avec un homme est aussi repoussant pour lui, si ce n'est pire.

Jim aimerait juste pouvoir se barrer de là et trouver un chat pour faire des expériences, mais il fait partie de la bande maintenant, et si jamais il veut monter en grade dans l'organisation, il doit sortir avec les garçons et prétendre être un humain ordinaire. _(Ennuyeux)_

Jim souhaite seulement avoir des responsabilités.


	22. 1993

Jim a été appelé pour rencontrer son grand patron, un homme nommé Robert qui donne l'image de quelqu'un à qui l'on doit une incontestable obéissance. Jim savait que quand il a commencé à louer une chambre à Robert, il devrait s'acquiter de quelques corvées supplémentaires – mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'agissait de rien de très important – corrompre les flics, cacher des armes, assister à des cambriolages.

Robert glisse une enveloppe sur le bureau vers Jim, les doigts écartés dans le but de mettre en avant ses bagues. Il hoche la tête vers l'adolescent, qui ouvre doucement l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouve une photographie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Cet homme doit être éliminé. »

Jim est à la fois honoré que le grand patron place sa confiance en lui et légèrement inquiet. « Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu nous fais penser à un autre jeune homme qui endossait ce rôle et travaillait bien pour les affaires ordinaires mais qui ne pouvait supporter plus important. Il a 33 ans et n'a jamais eu de promotion.

« Ca craint d'être lui » murmure Jim.

Robert le frappe « Ne m'interromps pas ! Oui, ça _craint _d'être Patrick Moriarty, et ça craindra d'être Jim Moriarty si tu rates ceci. Tu as compris ? »

« Je ne vous laisserez pas tomber » dit-il avec un sourire terrifiant.

« Tu n'a pas intérêt … Vincent ne souhaite que le meilleur pour son neveu. »

Le plus grand désir de Jim est que toute cette affaire se déroule correctement.


	23. 1993, partie 2

Le plus dur fut d'amener le neveu de Vincent à l'hopital. Une fois qu'il réussi cela, tout le reste fut facile.

Jim se déguisa en serveur au restaurant préféré du neveu, puis ajouta furtivement du _Shigella gflexneri _à sa boisson. Cela donna au neveu (Jim ne s'était pas soucié de retenir son prénom) une méchante intoxication alimentaire, ce qui l'amena à l'hopital. Quand le neveu alla mieux, Jim se rendit au laboratoire de l'hopital, où il échangea l'échantillon de sang du neveu avec celui d'un patient atteint du syndrome de Gitelman. Ainsi, le niveau de potassium du neveu fut signalé comme étant dangereusement bas alors qu'il était en réalité normal. L'intraveineuse de potassium ordonnée par le médecin amena le niveau de potassium du neveu à un niveau surélevé, et il fut victime d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Le laboratoire fut accusé de cette regrettable erreur. Robert et Vincent reconnurent l'ingéniosité de Jim mais lui interdirent d'informer quiconque de son rôle dans la mort du neveu. Jim bouda durant une semaine_. (C'est le meilleur travail que j'ai jamais fait pour eux et je ne peux même pas en parler ! A quoi bon ?)_

Il se promit qu'un jour, tout le monde saurait à quel point il est intelligent.


	24. Automne 1994

Agé de dix-sept ans, Jim Moriarty range ses sacs sur l'étagère au dessus de sa tête et s'effondre sur son siège. Il étend ses jambes en dessous de la table et souris à lui-même. Les trajets en train sont les seuls momets où il se sent fier de sa taille. Tandis que le train s'élance de la station de Brighton, Jim voudrait presque éclater de rire. Quand il est arrivé ici pour la première fois dix ans plus tôt, Patrick lui avait promis une vie meilleure à la place, il eut des habits d'occasions et des humiliations de la part de Carl Powers. La vie ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa vie en main et arrête d'écouter son père. Maintenant il a tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'époque, et même plus. _(J'ai réussi à aller à Londres sans toi, le vieux. Si j'avais suivi tes conseils, je serais toujours en train de manger de la soupe Pot Noodle tous les soirs.)_

Tandis que la campagne laisse place à la périphérie de Londres, Jim est pris de vertige, dans le bon sens du terme_. (Une échelon de plus gravie sur l'échelle. Lieutenant aujourd'hui, grand patron demain, et un jour, chef suprême.)_ Ce n'est que le début d'un brillant futur, et Jim est impatient de commencer.


	25. 1995

Au fil des ans, Jim a gardé un œil sur Sherlock Holmes. De ses premières recherhces, il trouva que Sherlock était le plus jeune fils du Baron Mowalter. Même agé de douze ans, Jim savait que l'on ne pouvait pas défier un fils d'aristocrate sans argent ni pouvoir personnels, et en temps que débraillé et mal élevé fils d'un insignifiant criminel, Jim n'avait aucune chance contre quelqu'un comme Sherlock.

Il s'était promis qu'un jour, il en aurait une.

A dix-huit ans, il est à mi-chemin de son but – il est le dealer de drogue le plus rentable et il est craint à travers tout Londres. Mais dans le but d'être entièrement capable de vaincre Sherlock, il a besoin de tous les dossiers nécessaires pour pouvoir faire disparaitre Jim Moriarty. Il n'est pas encore certain en quoi cela intervient dans sa stratégie, mais peut importe prévoir une fausse identité ne peut que lui être bénéfique.

En fin de compte, effacer Jim Moriarty fut plus facile que prévu – il n'a jamais payé d'impôts ou possédé une propriété, il est assez intelligent pour éviter de se faire arrêter, et n'a jamais eu besoin de vraie carte d'identité car il possède plus de fausses cartes qu'il ne peut en compter. En quelques minutes, il est capable de hacker le serveur de son ancienne école et de supprimer son dossier. Plus tard, il envoie un associé digne de confiance à Dublin pour détruire son certificat de naissance.

Jim voudrait bien voir Sherlock essayer de l'attraper, maintenant.


	26. 1996

Jim a passé la nuit à dealer de la drogue, et quand le soleil se lève enfin, il est prêt à rentrer chez lui et dormir. Tandis qu'il marche vers chez lui, une voiture noire s'arrête à coté de lui.

« Monte » ordonne le conducteur. L'irlandais s'apprête à sortir son revolver quand la vitre arrière s'abaisse.

« Tout va bien, Jim » dit une voix familière, le visage dissimulé par la vitre tintée. « Monte. »

Sur le siège arrière, il se retrouve assis à côté de Vincent, récemment promu chef suprême. Ce qu'il se passe ensuite reste flou pour Jim il est drogué et perd connaissance pendant quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est allongé sur une table de billard au sous-sol d'une des maisons de Vincent. Celui-ci sourit, « Je m'excuse de t'avoir drogué, mais tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas me permettre que les gens sachent où j'habite. »

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? » demande Jim d'une voix rauque.

« Certains grands patrons aimeraient que tu rejoignes leurs rangs. D'autres pensent que tu n'es pas prêt, donc j'ai conçu ce petit test pour toi. Réussi-le, et tu seras promu. »

_(Et si je le rate, je serais viré à coups de pieds dans le cul … ou pire)_. Son unique désir est de rendre les grands patrons et Vincent fières de lui.


	27. 1996, partie 2

Vincent tend à Jim un verre d'eau et celui-ci le boit avidement. « Quel est le test ? »

« Nous avons un fantassin qui a survécu à son utilité. Il n'a jamais tenu ses promesses il a coûté à cette organisation des milliers de livres. J'ai besoin que tu l'élimines. »

« Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

« Le trouver sera facile. Les grands patrons et moi le détenons dans la salle d'à côté. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, c'est d'appuyer sur la détente.» dit Vincent, tendant à Jim un pistolet 9mm.

Vincent ouvre la porte pour Jim, qui entre dans la pièce et se retrouve à regarder droit dans les yeux terrifiés du fantassin. Il ne repense pas à la dernière fois où il a vu cet homme, ou à quel point les yeux de cet homme sont similaires aux siens. Le visage dur comme l'acier, il lève le Sig Sauer et tire. Sang et cervelle giclent à travers la pièce.

« J'espère que vous avez trouvé ma performance satisfaisante. » dit-il calmement. Il rend le revolver à Vincent et sort de la pièce légèrement, tandis que les grands patrons baillent.

Plus tard ce jour là, Jim est promu grand patron. Il retourne à Londres par le premier train venu et ne se rend pas aux funérailles de son père ni ne demande à récpérer ses affaires.

Moriarty souhaite que tout le monde sache quelles sont ses priorités – et ce qu'elles devraient être.


	28. 1997

Moriarty s'assoit à un coin du pub pour sa réunion annuelle avec les chefs suprêmes. Il rajuste sa cravate tandis que Vincent le rejoins. Les deux hommes commandent des boissons et échangent des civilités, puis Vincent lui demande ce qu'il se passe vraiment. « Tu n'est jamais aussi poli que quand tu veux quelque chose, Jim. »

« Vincent, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai commencé à étendre nos opérations à travers le réseau mondial. »

Vincent cligne des yeux « Je n'ai pas autorisé les activités en France. »

« J'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de demander pardon puis la permission. » rétorque Jim, plaçant un dossier sur la table. « Voici les données de nos opérations en France. »

Vincent prend le dossier, une expression sceptique sur le visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regarde les chiffres, ses yeux s'agrandissent jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Jim avec le visage d'un cerf étourdi.

Jim sourit béatement. « Vous me pardonnez ? »

« Euh … Oui » répond l'homme stupéfait. « Bien joué »

L'homme plus jeune sourit dans son verre de vin rouge. Moriarty espère que les opérations en France seront suffisantes pour distraire Vincent de ce qu'il a prévu pour la suite.


	29. 1999

Jim affiche un sourire satisfait devant le corps, flanqué de deux grands patrons. Le coup s'est mieux déroulé que prévu, et maintenant l'un des plus larges réseaux criminel du monde est dirigé par un petit Irlandais ayant arrêté l'école en 3ème. Jim adresse un signe de tête à Ben, qui fait de même au tireur, qui tire sur le grand patron à la gauche de Jim. Il s'effondre, un sinistre sourire toujours sur son visage.

Moriarty observe la marée de sang sortant de la tête du grand patron. « Smythe n'a jamais été notre atout le plus fiable. »

« En effet » dit Ben. « Qui voulez-vous pour le remplacer ? »

« Colin le fera parfaitement. Et toi, _mon ami_ (en français dans le texte), vous avérez être assigné en France. Que pensez-vous du Japon ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire non aux filles japonaises » dit Ben avec un sourire.

Moriarty roule des yeux « Comme vous le souhaitez. Votre avion partira deux jours après l'enterrement de Vincent – mieux vaut éviter les soupçons, après tout. »

Moriarty sait que Ben et Colin sont les seuls qui puissent le concurrencer pour devenir chef suprême. Il soupçonne que les filles japonaises et l'argent qu'elles font seront une assez bonne distraction pour Ben pour qu'il ne tente pas une prise de pouvoir, et Colin est tout simplement trop voyant pour le faire sans se faire prendre. Maintenant qu'il a tout le pouvoir, Moriarty mourra avant d'avoir abandonné.


	30. 2000

C'est une belle nuit d'été et Moriarty se tient sur le balcon du trentième étage de son appartement, inspectant la ville. La plupart des nuits, il vient ici et prépare ces prochaines étapes : la prochaine vente sur le web, le prochain rival à éliminer, chaque étape l'amenant plus près de son but d'enfant : la domination du monde.

Cette nuit, cependant, il est centré sur son autre ambition d'enfant : vaincre Sherlock Holmes.

Sa poursuite de Sherlock est toujours arrivée au second plan dans son ascension au pouvoir, mais maintenant qu'il est un chef suprême, il a du temps pour un loisir. Malheureusement, son loisir n'a pas de temps pour lui.

Il sait que Sherlock a étudié la chimie à Imperial durant l'année académique 1996-1997, après quoi non seulement il renoncé à ces études, mais il a également disparu de la face de la Terre. Durant les trois dernières années, toutes les recherches n'ont rien données et l'Irlandais voudrait hurler contre l'injustice de tout ceci. (_Comment le seul homme intéressant de cette planète peut-il avoir disparu ?)_

Moriarty ne souhaite rien de plus que de voir Sherlock venir jouer.


End file.
